¿Nimbus o Ferrari?
by ArtemLuna
Summary: Blaise Zabini es un apasionado de los coches de lujo e invita a Draco Malfoy a subir a su nuevo y resplandeciente Ferrari, con el fin de que compruebe que es mejor que su preciada Nimbus de ultimísima generación.


**¿Nimbus o Ferrari?**

—Absolutamente no, Blaise —espetó, malhumorado.

—Oh, vamos, te va a encantar —dio un sorbo de su vaso.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el jardín de Malfoy Manor, disfrutando de un caluroso día de verano a la sombra de un arce, con un vaso de whisky de fuego.

—No me interesan tus juguetitos muggles.

—Si lo vieras, cambiarías de opinión —sonrió, pensando en su nueva y flamante adquisición.

—Desde que sales con la mini Weasley, se te han pegado todas las majaderías muggles de su padre —hizo gestos a su pequeña elfina para que volviera a rellenarle el vaso.

—Amigo, cuando subas a uno de mis pequeños, no querrás volver a montar en esa Nimbus de la que presumes —el rubio dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No vas a parar hasta que vea uno de esos, ¿verdad? —Zabini sonrió, satisfecho. Llevaba meses tratando de arrastrar a su amigo hasta el garaje en el que guardaba su pequeña colección, y ese día estaba más cerca que nunca de lograr su objetivo.

—Me vas entendiendo —empezó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesita, expectante.

—Está bien —se rindió. Había llegado a la conclusión de que si hacía una breve visita a los coches de los que el moreno tan orgulloso se sentía, lo dejaría en paz de una vez.

—Estupendo —se puso de pie y se frotó las manos —, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Ahora? —graznó. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Antes de que te arrepientas —empezó a caminar para salir de los jardines —. Además, estoy totalmente seguro de que la próxima vez, serás tú el que estará deseoso de volver a ver a mis pequeños —puso una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

—Sigue soñando. Yo no perdería la cabeza por un maldito trasto muggle —Zabini encajó la ofensa sin rechistar, a sabiendas de que, en unas horas, su mejor amigo pensaría como él.

* * *

—Weasley —saludó cuando atravesaron el vestíbulo de la mansión de su amigo.

—Hola, Malfoy —la pelirroja no se sorprendió al encontrarse allí a Draco Malfoy, ya que, debido a su amistad con su pareja, las visitas a su casa eran bastante habituales. Se acercó a Blaise y le dio un tierno, pero fugaz, beso en los labios.

—Voy a enseñarle a Draco mi nuevo Ferrari —le anunció.

—Está bien, pero no irás a subir a él, ¿verdad? —clavó su mirada en la del joven —no sabes conducir y la última vez casi te comes un muro.

—No fue nada —agitó una mano, restándole importancia al suceso de hace un par de semanas, en el que casi se convierte en un cromo.

—Además, recuerda que hoy vienen a cenar Hermione y mi hermano —él dejó escapar un suspiro —estarán aquí en dos horas, Blaise.

—Tranquila, ¿sí? Habremos terminado para entonces —se giró hacia su amigo —. ¿Te quedas a cenar? —le dirigió una mirada de súplica. Hacía tan solo una semana que habían ido a comer a La Madriguera, con la familia Weasley al completo, y, aunque quería a Ginny, no le simpatizaba Ron, y sus reuniones eran constantes.

—He preparado coulant, Malfoy —le dijo. La chica cocinaba a las mil maravillas, y el coulant era su especialidad, además de la debilidad del rubio —. Y hay comida de sobra para todos —se dirigió a la cocina —así que estás invitado —exclamó, antes de desaparecer de su vista.

—¿Qué me dices? —se volvió hacia su amigo.

—Que me enseñes ese dichoso coche de una vez —caminaron hacia el garaje —. Y, con respecto a tu pregunta, quiero irme a casa, no sentarme a una mesa a cenar con Weasley y Granger como si fuésemos viejos amiguitos.

—Ya no es Granger, sino Weasley y…

—Para mí siempre va a ser Granger —interrumpió, pero su amigo continuó como si no le hubiese escuchado.

—Me cae bien. Es inteligente. Siempre discutimos sobre temas interesantes; la última vez hablamos acerca de las nuevas leyes que prohíben destruir o contaminar los lugares en las que habitan las acromántulas. Al parecer, están en riesgo de extinción y son de gran importancia para la zona —. Con un golpe de varita, abrió la puerta del garaje. Al entrar en la habitación, esta se iluminó.

Allí había cuatro coches muggles, pero ninguno se parecía en absoluto al viejo Ford Anglia volador de Arthur Weasley que había terminado formando parte del Bosque Prohibido. Draco los miró, asombrado y embelesado, y su amigo sonrió con satisfacción.

—Bonitos, ¿verdad? —apoyó la mano en el capó del primero —. Esta preciosidad fue el primero que compré. Es un Aston Martin —el rubio recorrió aquella masa de metal y aluminio con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía negar que era elegante. Su amigo abrió la puerta del copiloto y él aprovechó para echar una mirada al interior. Le invadió un olor a piel. Ese coche era puro lujo. Lo rodeó, observando y deleitándose en cada línea, cada detalle de aquel fascinante e impresionante invento muggle.

—Y mira —Draco salió de su ensimismamiento —mi Lamborghini. Tan italiano como yo —lo miró con orgullo. Este guardaba un estilo más deportivo que el anterior, pero no por ello era menos elegante. Brillaba y refulgía con luz propia —. Aquel de más allá —señaló por encima del hombro de su amigo, quien giró sobre sus pies —, es un Porsche.

El coche que Zabini le señalaba no estaba cubierto en la parte superior, como los demás.

—Es descapotable. La sensación del aire golpeándote en la cara es sorprendente, mucho mejor que ir en escoba a toda velocidad. Y por último —rodeó los hombros del rubio con un brazo y lo dirigió al final del garaje —mi precioso Ferrari.

Draco estaba situado ante una impresionante bestia de un tono tan negro como una noche sin estrellas. Aquel híbrido de cuatro ruedas había logrado captar toda su atención. Lo miraba boquiabierto. ¿Realmente los muggles fabricaban cosas como aquellas? Fascinante.

—¿Te gustaría subir? —Zabini abrió la puerta del copiloto y su amigo se sentó en el cómodo asiento de piel. Después, rodeó el coche hasta sentarse en el asiento del conductor. Draco observó detenidamente la tapicería, acariciándola con los dedos; el volante, y todos aquellos botones, que no sabía para qué servían —. ¿Vas a decir algo?

—¿Cómo funciona esto? —por toda respuesta, Zabini sacó una llave del bolsillo de su americana y lo puso en marcha. El motor hizo un ruido potente y suave a la vez. Draco fue a tirar de la palanca y su amigo le dio un manotazo.

—No toques nada, no sabes eso para qué sirve.

—¿Y ya está? —lo miró fijamente —. ¿Nada más? No he venido hasta aquí solo para sentarme, _quiero_ verlo volar.

—No vuela, Draco —este lo miró con un deje de desilusión reflejado en sus ojos —. El de Arthur Weasley estaba encantado. Los coches van por carretera.

—Pues hazlo correr —insistió —haz que haga algo, maldita sea, Zabini.

—Bueno —se encogió de hombros —yo solo tengo una ligera idea de conducción. Ya has oído a Ginny, el otro día casi me estrello contra una pared. La única persona que conozco con permiso para llevar un vehículo es Granger. Weasley —se corrigió.

—¿Granger?, ¿sabe manejar un coche y no una escoba? —bufó —por favor, Blaise. No conseguía ni que su escoba se elevara del suelo. Si ella es capaz de manejar esto, nosotros también —por toda respuesta, su amigo se encogió de hombros.

En ese momento, una puerta situada en frente del coche se abrió, dejando ver un amplio circuito de carreras. Draco dejó escapar un silbido de admiración.

—Qué bien te lo montas, Blaise —el aludido dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Dijo la snitch a la bludger. Ponte el cinturón —como no sabía a lo que se estaba refiriendo, imitó a su amigo y pasó aquel arnés por su pecho —así al menos no saldremos disparados. ¿Preparado? —. Antes de que Draco respondiera, arrancó.

Blaise salió despacio. Tan despacio que Draco pensó que él caminando iba a mayor velocidad.

—Vamos tan lentos que un viejo con reuma en tacatá nos adelantaría. ¿Esto es todo lo que sabes hacer, Blaise? —intentó provocar al conductor —me estoy durmiendo —bostezó, fingiendo sopor. Realmente estaba maravillado, aquella máquina le tenía totalmente cautivado.

Si bien era cierto que le gustaría ir más rápido, notar los efectos de la velocidad, estaba disfrutando como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Disfrutaba del olor que emanaba el coche, de la comodidad que le brindaba aquel asiento, de la elegancia que desprendía incluso el tubo de escape. Ese gran invento parecía estar hecho a medida para él. Era puro lujo. Y su nombre y apellidos eran sinónimo de lujo.

Se recostó más en el asiento del copiloto, acoplándose al mismo, como si fuera un viejo amigo.

—Tú lo has querido —el conductor aferró el volante con ambas manos y presionó con el pie el acelerador, pasando de 30 kilómetros a 160 en menos de cinco segundos.

Draco, que no se esperaba ese cambio de velocidad tan repentino, sintió un ligero hormigueo subiendo por su abdomen. Adrenalina. Disfrutaba de esa sensación.

Cuando su cuerpo ya se había acostumbrado a ir a esa velocidad, Zabini volvió a acelerar, algo que le pilló totalmente desprevenido.

El rubio contuvo la respiración. Calculaba que irían a, como mínimo, 220 kilómetros por hora. Fue liberando el aire de sus pulmones poco a poco. Él, con su escoba, nunca había sobrepasado los 120 kilómetros, por lo que estaba experimentando los nuevos efectos que producía esa velocidad en su cuerpo. A su lado, Blaise dejó escapar un grito de júbilo.

En ese preciso instante, vio una curva cerrada, que, aunque no tenía ni idea de coches, pensó que sería peligroso tomarla a tanta velocidad. Y no se equivocó.

El moreno dio tal volantazo que su primera reacción fue cerrar los ojos y aferrarse a la guantera como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Notó cómo su cuerpo se inclinaba con brusquedad hacia la izquierda y dio gracias a Merlín de que ese cacharro tuviera puertas. Si estuviera volando en una escoba, habría salido disparado en esa dirección.

Abrió los ojos tan solo para ver cómo su compañero pensaba tomar otra curva a la misma velocidad intempestiva.

—¿¡Estás loco!? —gritó furioso, aunque la voz le salió entrecortada —. ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

Frenazo. Zabini había aplastado el freno con el pie, en consecuencia, el coche frenó en seco. El cuerpo de Draco se vio impulsado hacia delante, no atravesando la luna del coche gracias al cinturón que se le clavaba en el abdomen, cortándole la respiración.

Llevó una temblorosa mano al tirador de la puerta. Se peleó con el cinturón hasta quitárselo y salió de allí. Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra el coche.

 _Nunca más_ , pensó.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando empezó a notar cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba mareado, sudando y sentía náuseas.

Su amigo dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su hombro.

—Alucinante, ¿verdad? —Draco solo abrió los ojos solamente para fulminarlo con la mirada. Si estuviera en condiciones de blandir su varita en ese momento, no dudaría en lanzarle un Avada.

—Si para ti es alucinante haber estado al borde de la muerte, entonces sí, _alucinante_ —se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo.

El moreno, a su lado, rio.

—Será mejor que no comentemos nada de esto a Ginny. Se pone hecha una fiera cuando se enfada —se guardó distraídamente la llave en el bolsillo —. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿sigues pensando que tu preciosa Nimbus es mejor que mi pequeño?

—Necesito un whisky. Bien cargado —se miró las manos, comprobando que ya no le temblaban.

Con respecto a la pregunta de Zabini, su trasero sí pensaba que era más agradable ir posado en un cómodo asiento que sobre un palo de madera.

* * *

 **Pues hasta aquí llegó mi pequeño OS.**

 **No es nada del otro mundo, pero pensé que sería gracioso ver a Draco montado a Draco en un coche y que le gustase más que volar en escoba. Aunque no está muy claro si eso es así, teniendo en cuenta de que Zabini casi lo mata jaja**

 **Y cómo no, como buena Dramionera, tenía, aunque solo fuera, que nombrar a Hermione.**

 **Me gustaría saber si les gustó, y si no, también.**

 **Saludo! :)**


End file.
